In the trailer loading industry, there are numerous approaches to assessing whether a trailer has been loaded efficiently. Various metrics are used by different companies relating to trailer load efficiency. One way to measures efficiency is with the use of a three-dimensional camera combined with algorithms to detect how full a trailer is in real-time. A trailer's fullness is often calculated with reference to “walls” that are built inside the trailer from the materials packed into the trailer. However, this approach fails to pin-point where a trailer may be packed inefficiently, that is, the approach fails to pin-point where gaps in the packing of the trailer occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to compute package wall density in the commercial trailer loading industry.
The patent or application file contains at least one drawing executed in color. Copies of this patent or patent application publication with color drawing(s) will be provided by the Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.